The Wedding Night
by clearwaterangel
Summary: She would have avoided it if she could, but now, well, now it didn't matter. Cor/Aravis. One-shot. Rated T due to content, just to be safe. Don't like, don't read.


**Hello! Alright, this is one proper one shot ehehhe... I needed to write a romantic shot purely dedicated to Cor and Aravis. **

**Please review people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters, I never have and never will...**

**The Wedding Night**

Why in the world had she married him! Had she said no, she wouldn't be in this...this.. _situation_ now! Aravis let out a small cry of irritation, slamming her hand repeatedly against the poor banister closing one of the terraces, dry metallic sounds vibrating in the air at each of her hits. Stopping her assault on the poor metallic fence, she cast a look at her right hand, a simple golden ring shining on her finger, the roundly shaped diamond on its top glinting dimly under the moonlight. She was married now, to no other than the Crown Prince of Archenland, and she was terribly nervous, not because she didn't love the man, but for what was about to come.

"_I don't understand why it is so important! I will marry him, I'll be sleeping with him every night, why is __**this**__ one so important!" Aravis complained after being asked about which linen she preferred on her bed the night of her wedding. Susan exhaled a deep sigh and looked over at the exalted bride to be, putting her embroidery aside. Lucy cast a look at her sister, knowing what was about to come and excused herself, telling she would be in the garden shall they need her. _

"_She will go see Peridan, that is for sure" Aravis commented, catching the small grin on the Valiant queen's face as she approached the door. _

"_They are in love, its fair they have some time together, though they could have some more if Peter weren't so keen on interrupting them" Susan said light heartedly, moving to seat closer to her calormene friend. _

"_I would have liked to have a brother to get protective over me, scare poor Cor off his wits" Aravis chuckled, imagining her future husband running off an imaginary brother. _

"_You'll have Corin as brother soon, and he does the job of torturing Cor quite well, __**too**__ well for my taste, that bruise in Corin's cheek had Cor's signature over it" Susan sighed, shaking her head at how impossible the younger archen prince was, hating to see him or his twin hurt. _

"_Don't tell me about it, marrying Cor has one negative aspect and that is Corin coming along. Cor is too kind, I would have mingled him and skewered him alive; one would think that after all these years he would have learnt something, grown up for Aslan's sake, but no, he continues to be the same irritatingly cheeky boy he was when twelve" Aravis said, deep love shining behind the mask of irritation at the twin prince, the split image of the man he was to marry in just two days. Just two days. She groaned, remembering everything that needed to be done before the wedding, Susan catching her despair and patting her back softly. _

"_I don't want to know anything else about this wedding or ill get insane. Who cares about the colours I want in my bedroom! I don't see the point of it, we both will be sleeping, not analysing the details!" she burst, hands going to her hair, messing it terribly, but she couldn't care less. _

"_Calm down, dear, they are only trying to make matters easier for you, it is an important night after all" Susan spoke, pulling Aravis into a one armed embrace. _

"_Why is it so important? Alright, I get it's the first night we'll be actually sharing a room, but that's not as grand, no need to fuss about it so much!" Aravis asked, her dark eyes looking tiredly at the Gentle queen. _

"_Well, you see... there is... how to say it... there is a duty you have to perform" Susan started explaining, quite awkward and not really knowing how to keep it from sounding gross. _

"_A duty? But I'll be tired to the core! How can they expect me to go taking care of duties on my wedding night!" Aravis exploded, causing Susan to sigh again, rubbing the bridge of her nose in a calming motion. _

"_Breathe, Aravis, breathe and listen to me carefully" she told then, her clear eyes looking intensely into the girl's. "A wedding night is there to give some privacy to the newly married couple, a time where no one will interrupt them, a chance for them to know each other better" Susan explained, doing her best to convey every meaning there was to it. But Aravis proved to be quite indifferent to subtle hints. _

"_But I already know Cor more than well" the tarkeena replied, frowning in confusion. _

"_A chance to know each other a bit more... um... __**intimately**__" Susan insisted, her eyes pointedly gazing at her, tinted with the great discomfort this meant. "The purpose of a wedding night is to give the opportunity of conceiving an heir" Susan blurted, feeling how a light blush took over her cheeks, despite having had this conversation with Lucy before, knowing it would be a terrible mistake to leave Peter, or Edmund for that matter, in charge of it. Aravis stared at her in shock, eyes wide open, colour leaving her tanned skin and for a moment, Susan was sure she would either faint or vacate the contents of her stomach on the rug. _

"_Oh" was all Aravis could say, staring blankly at some point over Susan's shoulder. She was supposed to... to... oh, lord... she couldn't do that! She had read about it, it seemed quite disgusting, not to mention she couldn't imagine herself in such circumstance...and Cor... _

And here she was now, a cold feeling crawling slowly down her spine, nervous at what was about to happen, about what was expected from her, knowing it would have to be done.

The door opened with a small creak, and she turned, startled, finding Cor standing across the room, looking awkwardly around. He was still wearing his wedding clothes, as she was, some of the buttons of the top of his coat opened during the celebrations, giving him a less formal look, only heightening his handsomeness. Yes, she had married a very handsome man.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said, seeming a bit afraid of her reaction, and she smiled, entering the room from the terrace, knowing their past together made him wary about her temper. They looked at one another for a moment, not knowing what to do or say, before turning around, Aravis walking towards a small vanity in the corner, starting to take the several pieces of jewellery that were braided into her hair.

Hearing a rustle behind her, she turned slightly, finding Cor pulling his coat off his shoulders, revealing the white silk shirt underneath, the now Princess of Archenland turning back to stare at the wooden vanity, feeling a light blush tint her face. Her eyes, however, didn't remain on the position too long, Aravis turning again to peek at her husband, his shirt now loose around him as he battled the buttons on his wrists. With a small sound of victory he pulled the button open, pulling the white fabric off him with great satisfaction.

His shoulders were much broader than they were when they had met, muscles stretching under his skin as he moved, arms much wider and muscular than those of the boy who crossed Calormen with her. And she stared, not able to tear her eyes from him even if she very much wanted to, too enthralled by his toned form. She picked herself up from the vanity stool without even noticing, walking quietly towards him, still focused on his back, the prince now standing straight, a hollow on his skin marking his spine. She reached her hand forward, being only a few steps from him, and brushed the tip of her fingers down this line, Cor tensing at the contact, only to relax a second before, noticing her as he looked over his shoulder.

His skin was soft, muscles hard under her fingers, and with a small smile she noticed he had shuddered, his head bent, golden locks hiding his face. She placed both her palms on his back, reaching up to his shoulders, not quite willing to pull off now, even if her mind was screaming for her to keep a distance, fearing about what could happen next. And yet, she couldn't do it. She leaned her forehead on him, breathing into his musky scent, hints of other perfumes mixing with it as well throughout the day.

He couldn't help but take a sharp breath when her hands embraced him, sliding from his back to his chest, leaving his skin burning under her touch, sending a thrilling sensation that was now seeping down his muscles and beyond. He placed his hands over hers in a kind gesture, surprising her lightly, his greyish blue eyes looking at her over his shoulder, darker than normally. The prince then turned slowly to face her, taking her hands in his, kissing them tenderly before reaching over to her long raven hair, gently loosening the braids, careful not to pull her tresses and hurt her. She was so breathtakingly beautiful, dark, long lashes framing her gaze, a gaze that contained so many emotions, yet now were shyly casted to the side, a faint blush tinting her cheeks right under her eyes.. Her slender hands grabbed his wrist and he looked at her questioningly, immediately worried at having pulled her hair unintentionally, relaxing as she smiled at him, her eyes glistening in a way that left his throat dry, as if swallowing a mouthful of sand.

"Kiss me, Cor" she whispered, stepping closer to him, hands pressed to his chest (his very toned chest, she thought approvingly) inching closer, her perfume clouding his senses, intense and delicate, sending his blood humming in his ears.

Their lips met tenderly, almost as if it were the first they shared, much different from the one who sealed their union that morning; that one had been shy and short, the fact of having hundreds of gazes upon them not making the task much easier. The touch was soft and loving, timid even, yet they enjoyed it immensely, some of the awkwardness of the moment ebbing away. His hands rounded her waist cumbersomely, resting on her lower back, holding her gently in his embrace, one that she loved utterly, one that made her feel protected. Something hot and pleasant was burning in her chest, feeling his warm (too warm) skin through the layers of her dress, so close to her, closer than they had ever been until now, and she pressed her lips harder against Cor's, her hands travelling up to tangle in his hair, feeling his shudder under her hands. A whimper left her throat as he reacted, arms tightening their hold on her, their kiss deepening as she granted him entrance, teeth nibbling lightly on her lower lip.

She opened her eyes as his lips left hers, breath getting stuck on her throat as he focused his attentions on it, placing small bites here and there, his tongue bathing the spots almost as soon. Nails dug into his skin as he found that one spot, eliciting a loud gasp from her, small irritation growing inside her as he kissed her jaw, yet she knew he was doing it only to tease her, silently enjoying her irritation. His lips claimed hers once more, fervent and passionate this time, leaving her almost breathless, his lips and taste addictive, leaving her unbelieving of the reactions they could cause on her, her lips red and swollen as he focused his ministrations on her jaw. He rained kisses down her neck again, clouding her head with this pleasurable yet pressuring sensation that fluttered all over her, concentrating on her lower belly. A hum escaped her lips when he brushed a kiss against her shoulder, having pulled the fabric of her dress off, his grunt indicating her he found the piece quite bothering.

She was driving him insane. Her fingertips were torturing him beyond words, tracing erratic patterns on his chest, leaving scorching trails behind them. A low growl vibrated in his throat when she traced the rim of his trousers, with an achingly tortuous slow motion, causing him to press her even more against him, his teeth gracing the skin on her neck, a bit too hard, perhaps, though not enough to hurt her. He smirked against her honey skin, there sure was going to be a mark tomorrow.

His blue eyes were dark, darker than she had ever seen them, with what she knew was desire, looking at her almost hungrily in their passion, leaving her shuddering at its intensity. They were both panting, breathing laboured after the strong sensations they were causing to one another, remaining like that, in each other's arms. And he smirked, with mischief he had never had before, leaving her breathless at the sight of him, devilish, sending a thrilling bolt down her spine. His lips crashed on hers again, erasing any coherent though from her head, while his hands fumbled with the laces of her dress, many of them holding the gown in place. He was growing desperate, she could feel it, frustrated groans reaching her ears as he met the complicated knots. Her hands joined his in aid, knowing better how to deal with the tricky ends of fabric, the composition of silk, velvet and gauze becoming looser and looser around her.

He pulled away a bit as he untied the last knot, the golden sash hanging from his loose fist, quickly dropped with no care. She was surprised by the gentleness with which he reached to her, eyes locked on hers as he pushed the fabrics off her shoulders, rolling down her arms and revealing her entirely to him.

He was mesmerized, out of words at her beauty, his wildest dreams impossible to compare to reality. His eyes caught her slight recoil, signalling her shyness and embarrassment at being seen like this, especially by him, arms trying to cover some of her instinctively, some strands of her dark, long hair falling forward, hiding her mortification.

"You are beautiful" he breathed, two fingers pulling her chin up to look at him again, taking her back in his embrace, the skin of his arm and chest rejoicing on the raw contact with hers. Fervent passion was there even despite the tenderness of his kiss, comforting her, renewing that spark of wild lust in her. They were moving, not interrupting their kiss, both gasping as something blocked Cor's legs at his knee, husband and wife falling backwards onto the bed, bouncing lightly. She could barely register the fall, for she was immediately pressed against the soft mattress, Cor's heated breath and skin against her. The flutters in her abdomen were achingly pleasant, becoming stronger at each of his kisses and caresses, moans colouring her uneven breaths. His lips were travelling lower and lower, tracing her collarbone with excruciating delight, continuing their trip down the valley between her breasts, stopping just above her stomach, Cor pulling away abruptly.

She sat up, looking worried, not quite understanding what had happened, endearing his heart through the leaping flames of desire at her caring for him.

His trousers laid now abandoned on the floor, the prince quickly climbing back on the bed, trapping her under him again, the burning in her belly threatening to tear her open.

This was it, the moment she had dreaded until this very instant, fear stinging her heart at the thought. She looked up to see him frowning, sweet concern shining in his darkened orbs, and she knew her thoughts must have shown in her face, his shrewd eyes catching them instantly. "Aravis, what's wrong?" he asked, moving a bit aside, her skin immediately complaining at the lack of his warmth.

"I... this... I don't... I'm... scared... a bit" she confessed, looking aside, as she always did when admitting something to him. "No, no, no! Wait, is not what you think... I just... it's because, you see... I read... the book said it could... hurt" she added a second later, catching the guilty look in his eyes, his love for her much stronger than desire, caring beyond any other feeling.

At her words, he smiled, slightly relieved, a million thoughts having crossed his mind in that small moment, terrible thoughts he now blocked off his head.

"Have I ever hurt you, Aravis?" he asked, placing a loving kiss on her bare shoulder, eyes looking at her expectantly, adorably.

"Well, there was that time in Cair when-"

"Correction, have I ever hurt you, _on purpose_?" Cor interrupted her, remembering exactly that one time she was talking about. After a small thought, she shook her head slowly, her dark locks spread on the golden pillow.

"Then, this won't be the first time" he replied, whispering into her lips as he kissed her the next moment, sweet and lovable, just like he was.

And she believed him.

Whatever came after, she could not remember, her mind leaving her completely after the kiss grew heated once again, the only moment she could recall more or less clearly being his whispered, almost hissed, words interrupted by his laboured breaths.

"I love you, more than anything and everything"

And it was followed by something she couldn't explain, of which only tingles remained on her skin now, slowly ebbing away, replaced by pleased relaxation.

A thin layer of sweat glistened on their skin as they lay cuddled together, her head leaning on his chest as he laid on his back, their ragged breathing still battling to regain some normalcy. The darkness around them indicated it was still night, very early in the morning perhaps, no hint of sun still in the sky, some stars being visible through their window, sparkling joyously. Her muscles were sore with pleasure, tiredness mixing with a the delightful hum of her blood as fire started extinguishing in her veins, and lazily she looked up at her husband, finding his clear eyes staring back at her.

"I thought you were asleep" she murmured, causing him to smile.

"I will, when my heart stops beating as if I ran a thousand miles" he replied, amusing her lightly. "Now I know what blasted Corin meant about this being something I would never get enough of" he added some moments later, his dear wife lifting a bit to look straight at him, her disgusted wince pulling a chuckle off him.

"I really, _really_ don't want to know how Corin knows about this" she commented, shuddering in repulsion. She couldn't dwell on the matter any longer, for his lips were on hers again, using the moment of her distraction, and he rolled them over, pinning her down once more. "I think I may be up for another round" he growled lowly, meeting the mischief in her eyes and needing no other answer.

Now she knew what _exactly_ made wedding nights so worth fussing so much about.


End file.
